A beautiful life
by Hannah-Grace .3
Summary: Sorry I deleted the other one so here it is, thought id start again.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1.**

Rosemary and lemon. I smiled at the smell then remembered I should be concentrating on parking.

_Lena? What is it Ethan?_

She sounded mad.

_I'm not mad, I'm sorry Ethan I didn't mean to sound horrible._

Right the mind reading I had forgotten about that.

_You don't sound horrible Lena, I'm just worried about you. Why?_

_"_Because I love you" I said standing in her doorway smiling. She was sitting on her bed writing in her note book. Her head whipped up at the sound of my voice and she slammed the book shut.

"Ethan!? What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed, I took a step back hurt by her comment. She stepped towards me.

"No! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!" She frowned "I'm sorry, I love you." I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, she wrapped hers round my neck and leaned in. The room twisted into an inconsequential blur the scent of vanilla and oats poured in.

I couldn't see anything but pure white, Lena wasn't here either.

_Ahhhhhhhhh! Lena its okay just breathe_

I looked around stricken, "Lena!?" I shouted...No reply.

_Lena concentrate! You can do this_

Wait, that was my voice. A face popped into view in front of me, like it was being projected onto a large white screen. It was Lena, her hair fell into her face, she flicked it back her eyes were squeezed shut and her face was red, strands of hair stuck to her forehead, she screamed again.

_Lena you've got to push!_

I stepped backwards and tripped over something and blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes, Lena was standing above me.

"Ethan!" She pulled me to my feet. "Did you see what I saw?" She asked. I nodded and swallowed and pulled her into me I closed my eyes and breathed in. Lemon and rosemary. I opened my eyes and held her in front of me.

"You're okay right?!" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine" She smiled "We already know not all of these visions are real right? So we've got nothing to worry about." She smiled again. "Anyway I've..." she trailed off, she sat on the bed her face went pale.

"Lena what is it?" I kneeled in front of her.

"Ethan...I'm late." She said.

"For what?" I asked. She looked me in the eye and I understood, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Lena dinners ready!" Macons voice echoed down the corridors. She stood up and brushed past me.

"Just go Ethan. Go home we'll talk tomorrow." She disappeared down the hall. I stood in shock the decided to head home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

"ETHAN WATE GET YOUR SORRY BEHIND IN MY KITCHEN NOW!" Amma yelled. My eyes shot open and I jumped out of bed.

_She knows, oh my god she knows! _Thoughts raced through my mind as I raced down the stairs pulling a t-shirt over my head. _Stop being stupid Ethan how would she? Oh great now you're talking to your self, shut up stupid!_

"Yes Amma?" I asked sitting down at the table.

"Ethan don't you think I know what you've been doing with Lena Duchannes! I know what you're up to and it better stop." She slammed a bowl of cereal down in front of me my hands reached out for the spoon, they were shaking.

"You better stop sneaking out or I swear I'll kick you out of this house!" Of course! Relief washed over me and I sank into the chair.

"Sorry, Amma, it wont happen again I promise." I smiled at her.

"It better not, now get going or you'll be late for school...again." She snapped. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, i jumped into the passenger seat of Links car.

"So?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I looked at him quizzically.

"So what?" I asked confused.

"So what's wrong with Lena?" He asked as if it was the most obvious question.

I shot him a look. "What the hell are you talking about" I asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Ridley told me that Lenas been puking all morning." I felt the colour drain from my face. "You didn't knock her up did you?" He said laughing, he turned to look at me, his face dropped. "Oh no man." he shook his head "You didn't did you? Please tell me you didnt."

"No I didn't, don't worry man, I'm sure it's just a bug." I laughed it off, he wasn't fooled.

"Ethan?" He asked, I buried my face in my hands. "Oh shit." He said.

"We had another vision." I said "but this time it was a flash-forward..." I trailed off. "The point is, we're not sure, we didn't really talk about it."

"Whatever man, just keep your mouth shut, you do NOT want the whole school on your case." He pulled into the school parking lot. I got out the car, Ridley was leaning against a post sucking on her red lollipop. She narrowed her eyes at me as I walked past.

Fifth period we had English and Lena wasn't there.

"Kate have you seen Lena?" I asked, Kate and Lena talked sometimes so hopefully she'd have some idea where Lena was.

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it as Lena sat down between us and pulled out her copy of How to Kill a Mocking Bird, Mrs English shot her a look.

"Sorry I'm late" Lena mumbled she leaned her head on her hand and placed the other one on her knee, she was shaking. I reached out and took her hand under the desk.

_L? Yes Ethan? Are you okay? No._

A tear dripped onto her book.

_Lena, you should go home. Ethan its last period there's no point, Macon will know something's wrong. If you're sure. I am._

"Right class, you can pack up now." Mrs English announced. I shoved my books in my bag and stood up, Lena pushed her chair back and stood up, she leaned over the desk, her hair hung in her face.

"Ethan?" She whispered. "Help me?" I wrapped an arm round her waist and grabbed her bag, we headed for the door. I rummaged in her bag for her car keys and pulled them out, we got to her car and I put her in the passenger seat then went round to the drivers side.

"Ethan we need to tell Amma" She said. I swallowed, I knew this was coming.

"I know." I said. The rest of the journey was silent.

I unlocked the door stepped inside and helped Lena into a kitchen chair.

"Amma?" I shouted.

"What?" She asked entering the kitchen.

"Can you sit down please?" I asked. She shut the door and sat opposite Lena.

"Ethan Wate you better explain yourself right this instant." She said.

"I..erm...well..." I looked at Lena for help.

"Amma we had another vision..." It started raining outside. "I think...whats the chance of a caster having a mortals child?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"Oh Lena darling, I don't see why it matters-" She stopped mid sentence and glared at me. "Wait, why _does_ it matter?" She asked.

"Listen Amma we...we had a vision" I replied "But, it-it was a flash forward?" The rain picked up outside, I looked at Lena, she was pale. "We didn't think anything of it at first but then Lena realised...erm...well, maybe the vision was right." I looked at Amma she glanced from me to Lena.

"Hmm...Lena stand up if you would?" Lena stood, Amma leaned in and gazed into her eyes. A look flickered across her face she composed her self and opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it. Eventually she leaned back "Ethan, could you leave me and Lena to talk? I think we need a conversation." She said. I left the kitchen closing the door behind me praying that Amma would be nice, or at least show some mercy.

1 hour later I was laying in bed listening to FooFighters the door creaked open and I sat bolt upright. Lena stood in the door way looking tired she came in and lay next to me in bed. She didn't say anything she just curled into me and fell asleep. I knocked of the lamp so only the light from outside light the room. I settled down next to her and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Lenas POV**

I opened my eyes and looked at the bedside clock, 6:30. I sighed and looked at Ethan who was still sleeping. I rolled up my sleeve. I could feel Ethans breath on my neck, gentle deep sleeping breaths. I looked at my arm only a few inches of arm exposed and it looked normal any more and that was it cuts lined my arm some deep some not so bad I lay there and stared at them for a few minutes. I felt Ethan tense I turned to look at him. His eyes wide open I pushed my sleeve down. He sat up quickly.

"Lena." he said. "What was that." I swallowed and sat up.

"Ethan I-" I stopped mid sentence I took a deep breath and leapt out of bed I ran out of the room and into the bathroom throwing up into the toilet. I stood up and tied my hair back, flushed and made my way back to Ethans room, he was sitting on the bed looking totally shell shocked. I sat next to him. He stood up and went to grab my hand, then he flinched back as if I was going to burn him.

"Down stairs now." He said. I followed him down to the kitchen where Amma was already sitting drinking a herbal tea. "Show her." He said to me. He almost spat the words.

"Ethan-" I started.

"Show Amma." he demanded.

"Ethan! She already knows!" I shouted.

"Thankyou Lena for waking up the whole neighbourhood" Amma said putting down her tea. "And Ethan if this is about Lenas self harm issue yes I am aware." I flinched at the word.

Ethan sat down and looked at me I could see how hurt he was. "When were you going to tell me?" He whispered "actually don't answer that, I don't think I want to know, were you ever going to tell me? Wait don't answer that either."

"Ethan I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

"Actually Lena when you are going to tell me come and find me I'm not staying here any longer." He walked out, slamming the door behind me.


End file.
